Heroic Punishments/Gallery
Images Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn getting punished for throwing a wild party against her parents' wishes. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-3599.jpg|Garfield being shut outside by Jon after he accidentally wrecks the latter's office. S04e06 61.jpg|Bart Simpson getting punished by his father, Homer for not watching Maggie and getting banned from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie. File:ChannelChasersPt1-275.jpg|Timmy Turner getting punished by his parents for using the elements from Maho Mushi to ruin both their jobs and is banned from watching TV. FDD367B4-0353-4DE4-B8EA-7B9427C011E0.png|The Loud siblings mistakenly destroy Vanzilla and as Lynn Sr. laments the loss of the van, Rita tells the kids to go back inside and the trip is cancelled and they're grounded by spending a week together on the couch until they learn to get along, much to everyone's chagrin File:Fusion_Cuisine_168.png|Steven Universe getting punished by the Gems and Greg for trying to run away with Connie and getting banned from TV for 1,000 years. S2E15A_Friends_cleaning_up_their_mess.png|Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty get punished by cleaning off the bird poop stains on the suits. RunawayAngelica-DrewSendsAngelicaToHerRoom.jpg|Angelica Pickles getting punished and sent to her room by her father Drew for wrecking his home office. Dbz237 - by (dbzf.ten.lt) 20120329-16414747.jpg|Goten getting spanked by Chi-Chi for going to the battle against Buu. AB57373C-1374-451F-99AE-40A5DB183740.jpeg|Chris Griffin and Meg Griffin gets punished by Peter and Lois about Peter's dirt bike. File:Discipline.jpeg|Tom Paris getting punished by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a spacecraft and disobeying orders. File:Home_Alone_1_kissthemgoodbye_net_0316.jpg|Kevin McCallister getting punished by his mother, Kate for fighting his older brother, Buzz and is sent to the third floor for the rest of the night. File:CD614C24-7220-4C50-8B65-5D995EE21241.png|Arthur Read getting punished by his parents for punching D.W. in the arm over the broken model plane and is banned from watching TV for a week. File:33AD4B72-C414-41B7-9943-95E7835C2618.png|D.W. Read getting punished by her mother for threatening to pinch Kate for not giving her back her doll and is sent to her room for ten minutes. TLK-KnightBeatdown.jpg|The Guardian Knights about to execute Optimus Prime for his "betrayal". File:S12e21_56.jpg|Stewie Griffin getting punished by Lois for throwing a temper tantrum and is sent to his room for the rest of the night. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg|Prince Adam being punished by the enchantress by being turned into a horrible beast for his selfish behavior. Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-1038.jpg|Red being sended to the anger management classes by Judge Peckinpah for he was a short-tempered bird. F579C485-17C3-4983-9E7C-7400BF9E62E5.jpeg|Hera takes away Ezra’s command privileges as punishment for endangering himself & his team, losing the phantom & disobeying orders for going on a recovery operation when it was supposed to be a recon mission Rainbow_Dash_and_Hospital_staff_S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash getting punished by the hospital staff for stealing the Daring Do book while Twilight watches. Starship-troopers-movie-screencaps.com-5206.jpg|Johnny Rico getting flogged for removing Breckinridge's malfunctioned helmet during a live fire training exercise resulting in his death at the hands of Djana'D. File:Doin' Time in Suite 2330 (Screenshot 1).png|Zack and Cody being punished by their mother, Carey for crashing the wedding and are grounded for the rest of the week. Butters getting punished.gif|Butters getting punished by his grounded Inside-out-disneyscreencaps com-3443.jpg|Riley Anderson getting punished by her dad over her terrible attitude at the dinner table. goblin_stern.png|The Goblin King grounding Fairy Princess Willow for a year for sneaking out, causing trouble, and endangering his kingdom bandicam 2018-06-28 14-34-07-863.jpg|Aunt Lydia punish Klaus for the destroying the needle of music box to stop listening her favourite song, and the second punishment if the music stop,Klaus is gonna skip Dr. Gilmen's office pod Norman_Babcock_getting_grounded.png|Norman Babcock getting grounded by his dad Babe-movie-screencaps.com-5274.jpg|Rex gets chained as punishment for biting Arthur Hoggett in the hand who was trying to break him and Fly from fighter over Babe herding the sheep. IMG 0802.PNG|Jenny Wakeman being punished by her mother, Dr. Nora Wakeman for going to the sleepover. File:Greg_Roderick_punished.jpg|Greg and Roderick Heffley getting punished by their parents, Frank and Susan for throwing a wild party and breaking the rules and Greg is banned from playing video games for two weeks and Roderick is banned from going to the talent show. bandicam 2018-08-16 00-16-49-324.jpg|Chowder getting punish by Mung Daal for having a bad attitude against him and is sent to his room. Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-312.jpg|Prince Adam being punished by the enchantress by being turned into a horrible beast for his selfish behavior in the 2017 live action version. Simba getting punished by Mufasa after he disobeyed his fathers orders.jpg|Simba getting punished by Mufasa after he disobeyed his father's orders Maisemac in Moscow3.png|Maisie MacKenzie getting punished by Sergei Jumpov for not doing her russian ballet dancing. Mowgli grounded.png|Mowgli getting grounded by the village chief. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps-com-2999.jpg|Aladdin is imprisoned for meeting Princess Jasmine as it is against the law of Agrabah. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-7476.jpg|Tarzan getting punished by Kerchak for disobeying the gorilla leader's orders to protect their family and not go to the human camp by betraying their family. Screenshot_2018-12-01_10-31-16-012.png|Donkey Kong gets punished by Cranky Kong for destorying the Cranky's cabin who was caused by the Kremlings, gets banned his title of future ruler so Diddy Kong can take his place and gets banished to the White Mountains from Kongo Bongo Island. Screenshot_2018-12-01_17-05-27-096.png|Willy gets punished by Miss Cassandra for being late by not doing chores and missing supper and gives extra chores for him tomorrow as his punishment. Screenshot_2018-12-01_17-11-37-071.png|Maya gets punished by the Queen and Judge Beeswax for not being responsible in the meadow and gets banned from living in the meadow by become the worker bee as live in the hive. Screenshot_2018-12-01_17-15-43-225.png|Maya gets punished by Beegood for racing down the Slug Hill and breaking the Honey Cup who was caused by Violet and her Team Tropolis and gets banished from the Honey Games and gets banned the grand final (but although she was lifted by the Empress in grand final). Screenshot_2018-12-01_17-26-17-597.png|Larry gets punished by Archibald for his too silly in the prevouis Silly Songs is "Song of the Cebu" and gets banned of his silly songs until further notice as Mr. Lunt will replaced him for the Love Songs of "Cheeseburger Song". Screenshot_2018-12-01_17-32-59-832.png|Archibald (Jonah) gets punished by God for not delivering the message to the Nineveh for their second chance and gets send into the belly of whale for 3 days and nights as he swim all the way to Nineveh. Screenshot_2018-12-01_17-41-37-758.png|Bob (Cavis Appythart) and Larry (Milward) gets punished by Mr. Nezzer for accidentally burning down Mr. Nezzer's theater and gets send to work with him at the factory for more than a year to pay. Screenshot_2018-12-03_06-35-30-098.png|Maya and Willy gets punished by Judge Beeswax for playing on the stairs who was caused by Zip, Zap, and Zoe and gets send to work in organise the honey in the seller for tomorrow as their punishment. File:FFTT93.jpg|Mike gets punished by Mentor Ji for putting himself and the other rangers in danger and his Samuraizer gets taken away. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8085.jpg|Miguel Rivera was thrown into a cenote pit with Hector. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-7086.jpg|Friar Tuck getting unjustly punished and arrested by the Sheriff of Nottingham after the Sheriff steals the only coin from the poor box. Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2565.jpg|Turbo and Chet getting punished by their boss, Carl after the boy's bike destroy The Jardon. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg|Filk getting punished and banished from Ant Island by Princess Atta for lying to her and the other ants about the Circus Bugs being Warriors. Screenshot_2019-01-12_08-44-54-991.png|Peaches gets punished by Manny for her independent and doing herself by going to the falls where the other mammoths (althrough later he was mistaken about Peaches wasn't young). Videos Cheaper By The Dozen|The Baker kids get grounded by Tom for their chaotic behavior and are forbidden from going to Dylan's birthday party. Family Guy - Chris Crashes Dirt Bike|Chris Griffin and Meg Griffin gets punished by Peter and Lois about Peter's dirt bike. File:Ensign Paris|Tom Paris getting punished by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a spacecraft and disobeying orders. File:Steven Universe Alexandrite Disciplines Steven Fusion Cuisine Cartoon Network|Steven Universe getting punished by the Gems and Greg for trying to run away with Connie and getting banned from TV for 1,000 years. File:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Rodrick Rules (2011) The Punishment|Greg and Roderick Heffley getting punished by their parents, Frank and Susan for throwing a wild party and breaking the rules and Greg is banned from playing video games for two weeks and Roderick is banned from going to the talent show. File:Disney Beauty & The Beast Prologue (1080 HD)|Prince Adam gets punished by Enchantress being a selfish and is transformed into a terrifying beast as punishment for his cold heart. File:Maggie Drives A Car - The Simpsons|Bart Simpson gets punished by Homer for not watching Maggie and is banned from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie. File:Aladdin Prison Scene HD|Aladdin is imprisoned for meeting Princess Jasmine as it is against the law of Agrabah. File:Power Rangers Samurai - Mike is suspended Episode 8 "Forest For The Trees"|Mike gets punished by Mentor Ji for putting himself and the other rangers in danger and his Samuraizer gets taken away. File:Static Shock - Pop's Girlfriend "Run Away From The Police"|Virgil Hawkins gets punished by his father, Robert for running away from the police, who turns out to be his new girlfriend and is grounded in the Static Shock episode, "Pop's Girlfriend". Category:Galleries